Repartir à zéro dramione
by clemcdhzj
Summary: Et si tu oubliais tout, que tu ne te rappelais plus qui je suis, qui tu es. Et si on recommençait, plus d'insultes ou de remarques. Si tu oubliais ta famille et tes amis qui pense que je ne suis pas digne de toi. Si on repartait tout simplement à zéro.
1. De trop!!!

De trop!!!!

Pdv Drago

Ce matin, comme tout les matins, je me levais tranquillement avant d'aller prendre une douche, bien chaude. Bien que je ne sois pas frileux, je devait avouer qu'aujourd'hui il ne fesait pas très chaud. Mais comme à mon habitude je me disais: "il vaut mieux souffrir qu'être laid". Je décidais donc de ne mettre qu'une chemise plutôt qu'un pull qui ne me mettrais pas en valeur.

Quand j'arrivais dans la grande salle je la remarquais elle, pourtant si belle quand elle le voulait vraiment, pourtant si agréable à regarder quand elle fesait un effort. Elle, avait pourtant décider de porter un pull long, large et épais qui couvrait ses moindre formes et j'avou que je sentais un sourire en coin apparaître sur mon visage. Mais je décidait tout de même d'attendre un peu. Après tout, il était seulement 7h45 et je n'étais pas spécialement du matin. Ce qui ce passa par la suite me prouva entièrement que j'aurais mieux fais de rester dans mon lit.

En effet, à peine m'étais-je assis à la table des serpentards que Pansy ou la chieuse professionelle pour les intimes, c'est à dire mon cerveau et Blaise, commençait déjà à vouloir me rouler une pelle.

"Oh, mon dragichou, comment tu vas, tu n'as pas froid?"

Je pris alors une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre:

"Pansy, je sais que toi tu m'adores et tout et tout mais s'il te plaît ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, ne croît pas que ce soit réciproque et par dessus tout fou moi la paix." Elle me regarda avec un air dépité et partit en pleurant.

Je me tournais donc vers Blaise et lui demandait:

"Aurais-je dit quelque chose de mal."

Et il me regardait en mode, tu es vraiment irrécupérable Drago, en tentant de dissimuler son envie d'éclater de rire.

J'avais terminé de manger et je me dirigeais vers mon premier cour, celui de potion et celui qui serait sûrement le mieux de la journée car le plan de classe était obligé. J'aurais pu me dire que j'allais m'ennuyer mais quand on sait que ce cour est celui que je préfères et qu'en plus je suis assis à côté de Granger/Miss-je-sais-tout plus rien ne pourrais m'arrêter.

Je rentrais donc dans les cachos et m'asseyais non sans un regard moqueur pour ma voisine qui semblait hypnotiser par son livre de potion. C'est surtout quand je vue ce qu'elle regardait qu'un magnifique éclat de rire me traversa. Elle se retourna aussitôt et ferma par la même occasion son livre.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire elle était sur la page de la potion pour devenir drole. Et je ne pu me retenir de lui lancer une petite pique:

"Alors Granger, tu ne sais plus où puiser ton humour ou non escuse-moi tu n'en à jamais eu. Laisse moi deviner, c'est Weasley qui ne peut pu te suporter ou c'est Potter.

-Et toi Malfoy, tu fais l'école du rire parce que là tu ais hilarant. Si je regardais cette page c'est seulement parce que c'est demandé au tableau mais puisque tu es limité intellectuellement je peux te lire la consigne."

Et là, je sentis une vague de rage passer en moi. Comment osait t-elle ne serait-ce que croire que je la laisserais faire. A présent, plus rien ne comptait, même si je la faisait souffrir, même si je rompais la promesse de ma mère.

Je lui balançait tout un tas de choses que je ne pensais pas le moins du monde:

"Alors Granger tu t'abaisses bien bas à te justifier devant moi. Ah oui, c'est vrai j'oubliais en ce moment tu essayes de faire bonne figure. On sait tout les deux que ton petit 5/20 à ton contrôle d'arithmancie ou ton insuffisant en botanique ton vite refroidie. Dit moi, c'est parce que Weasley te trouve trop coincé ou que tes parents ne te parles plus. Mais oui, c'est vrai en faite tu tes effacés de leur mémoire."

Et sans que je mis attende elle partit en pleure. Jamais au grand jamais, je n'avais vu Granger aussi mal et surtout, je l'avais vu pleurer, chose que devant moi elle ne fesait jamais.

Pdv Hermione

"... Mais oui c'est vrai en faite tu tes effacés de leur mémoire."

Je ne pu que me mettre à pleurer et partir en courant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, mon repère secret quand tout allais mal, quand il me faisait du mal.

Arrivée devant les toilettes j'ouvrie la porte d'une des cabines et me laissa glisser contre le mur. Parler de ma relation avec Ron était une chose mais parler de ma relation avec mes parents en était une autre. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. C'était de trop.

Voilà, c'est le début de ma première fiction. Cette idée met venu en cour de SES. On peut donc tous remercier mon prof pour l'ennuie que je porte à son cour.


	2. Oublie-moi

Oublie-moi

Pdv Hermione

Quand je sortie des toilettes deux heures plus tard, il était déjà l'heure de manger et j'avais enfin trouver un plan. Un plan pour que tout cesse, pour qu'il m'oublie, qu'il arrête de me harceler. Ce plan était cruelle et une sorcière aussi intelligente que moi savais que cela aurait de nombreuses répercutions mais il était simple. Pas très original, mais simple. Et le plus important c'est que Malefoy ne me poserais plus de problème car lui même en aurait trop à régler.

Je n'avais pas très faim et je décidais donc de retourner dans mon dortoir pour prendre les cahiers des cours que j'avais ensuite. C'est à dire défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose et botanique. Et le point positif c'est qu'aucuns des cours en vue n'étaient avec les serpentards je pourrais donc l'éviter.

Le soir même après avoir eu botanique et passer près de 1h30 à la bibliothèque je décidais de me rendre au terrain de quidditch pour rejoindre mes amis. Enfin lui aussi était là et ça je le savais.

Je le voyais tourner autour du terrain pour s'échauffer suivit de son équipe quand Harry vint m'accoster:

"Ça va Hermione?

-Oui...ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je l'air maussade.

-Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas car l'entrainement est déjà terminé.

-Ah bon! M'exclamais-je alors que je le savais très bien en réalité.

-Oui, es-tu vraiment sûr que tout va bien? Je vais me changer mais on peut en parler après en rentrant au château, si tu veux.

-Non, non, j'avais envie de me promener un peu dans le parc pour m'aérer.

-Ça va vraiment? Je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plais mais quand je suis monté te voir ce midi dans ton dortoir, tes yeux étaient gonflés et rougis et tu n'allait pas très bien.

Flashback:

Je vit alors une tête passer la porte. Je m'arrêtais donc de pleurer mais pour combien de temps.

"Hermione, comment tu vas ce matin tu es...

-Partis en courant et en pleurant comme une lâche, oui je sais Harry.

-Mais non tu n'es pas lâche il a juste touché le point sensible, tes parents. Et d'ailleurs quand Slughorn t'a vu partir comme ça, il a enlevé 50 points à serpentard et a donner une heure de colle à Malefoy.

-Ah...

-Bon aller viens tu ne vas pas rester la toute l'après-midi.

Fin du flashback

-Non, ça va répondit-je plus séchement car j'étais agacée par ses réflexions."

Il partit donc sans même un au revoir. En même à quoi m'attendais-je après lui avoir parlé comme ça, qu'il me fasse un câlin, sûrement pas et je pense que j'aurais craqué. C'était mieux comme ça.

Après avoir attendue quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité Malfoy et ses coéquipiers commençairent à jouer. C'étais maintenant qu'il fallait que j'agisse, maintenant que tout aller se jouer et qu'il perdrait la mémoire. On croirait à une simple chute qui lui aurait fait oublié son passé, on ne chercherait pas un sort. Il fallait seulement que je me fasse discrète et efficace.

Caché derrière les tribunes j'attendais le moment propice, sachant qu'après avoir lancé le sort d'amnésie aucun retour en arrière ne serrait possible. J'avais aussi décidé qu'il oublierait tout, jusqu'à son prénom, pour qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert car oui je comptais bien que cela s'arrête.

C'est au moment même qu'il amorçait un virage sérré que je lui lançait le "oubliette". Cela le fit aussi tomber de son balai dans un fraca plutôt impressionant.

Alors que tout le monde s'approchait de Malefoy, je me mis moi aussi à courrir me rendant compte de ce que je venais de faire. Et commençant quelque peu à regretter mon acte. En plus, je savais qu'aucun contre-sort n'avait été trouvé jusqu'à ce jour. Je m'agenouillais et la seule chose que je pu entendre de sa bouche fut "aide-moi" et ce que je lui dit par la suite me fendis le cœur mais il le fallais:

"Oublie-moi."

J'aimerais pouvoir garder le suspense encore un petit bout de temps même si moi-même je préfère quand ils sont ensemble. Je voudrais aussi montrer une facette d'Hermione un peu plis sombre pour voir ce que ça donne. J'espère que ce chapitre qui lance toute l'histoire vous plaira même si j'avoue le trouver quelque peu rapide.


End file.
